


The Princesses Of The Court

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: This story will be an omega verse story with Hinata and Kageyama both being brothers but the highest status of an omega.Fucking, pack changing, pack kidnapping, etc
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Princesses Of The Court

Hinata and Kageyama are brothers. To be precise they are the highest stated brothers in the world. The omega princesses as they are known. 

The two are high status for many reasons, they are both royals but get to roam freely and choose their own packs, and they are the top of the omega rankings. 

See all the groups have rankings. The Alpha, Beta and Omega’s all had their own rankings. 

For Alpha’s, the top ranked were the strongest, the leader of a pack or the most deviant. They would also have the most luxurious scent. 

The top ranked Beta’s were the Beta’s which could impregnate Omega’s and who were very strong and had a strong enough scent that other Beta’s would think they were Alpha’s. 

The top ranked Omega’s were usually from royal families and believe it or not, tended to be male. These omega’s are able to get pregnant in heat by multiple people and can have babies at the same time from multiple fathers. 

They were the prettiest. 

They had the most to look at and also had breasts to be able to lactate. 

These omega’s would only ever wear female clothing and it would always be know that they were to top ranks. 

They also had a scent that would make anyone want them if they wanted that person to want them. 

Kageyama and Hinata had been going to Karasuno for a few weeks now and had joined the volleyball club, but not yet been made as apart of their pack. 

Though that was about to change. See they had a tournament coming up, and of the two omega’s were still not claimed, another team would get free range of the omega princesses. 

So, with that, the two omega’s were on the train, heading to their captain’s mansion. 

Hinata was clad in the most beautiful red gown, dragging softly behind him, with a pair of red heels and a solid ruby crown, meanwhile, kageyama was in the most beautiful blue gown, with blue heels and a solid diamond crown. 

The two smiled at each other as the train stopped and the two stepped off, before they were greeted by their two, highly ranked Beta’s, Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya smiled and walked behind Hinata, picking up the back of his gown to show they were there to deliver them and Nishinoya did the same to Tanaka. 

After a while of walking Nishinoya began and conversation. “The Daichi mansion is beautiful, though you’ve probably seen it all right? With your father being the king?” 

Hinata just giggled but nodded. “Yeah I suppose we have seen them all. Though I’m not really excited to see the mansion, in just excited to be apart of the pack, though it me and Kageyama will need to speak to Daichi beforehand about something we found out.” He said and Nishinoya listened with interest as Tanaka butted in. 

“What do you need to talk to him about?” He asked and Kageyama sighed. 

“Well mother told us that our middle-school pack will be in the tournaments? They all play at Aoba Johsai and father has said it will be important to tell Daichi because as much as the scent our new pack with give us, our old pack still have claims over us.” Kageyama continues, as Hinata and kageyama both put their heads forward to show the deep bites before they both pressed on the back of their necks and a screen appeared about them. 

The had a pack named Kitigawa with the names: Oikawa Toru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Yutaro Kindaichi and Akira Kunimi written underneath. 

They then both pressed their necks again and the screen disappeared. 

“So father thinks it will be important to tell him first.” Hinata says as they soon stop outside a mansion with the words ‘Daichi’ written in solid cold writing across the gates. 

They walked forward and the four were scanned before the gate opened and they were greeted by Ennoshita and Sugawara. 

“Please this way.” Suga said, leading them inside and to the main room before the two beta’s let go of the gowns and they went inside. 

“Please both of you, make sure that you 100% want to be part of our pack before you come in. And Daichi will be here to greet you-“ Just then Suga was cut off by Daichi who chuckled deeply. 

“I’m here. Suga, Ennoshita. Go in now.” The two nodded and walked in as Daichi turned to their two new omega’s. 

“So. Are you two ready to become apart of our pack.” The two nodded before Hinata bowed his head, which in omega terms, was asking permission to speak. 

“Oh. Go ahead.” Daichi said and smiled as Hinata looked up and smiled happily. “Well our father thought it would be good for you to know about our previous pack. We have only recently found out that our previous pack are on a rival team, so as much as I’d love to be completely all yours sir, our old pack still had claims.” 

Hinata bows his head and presses his neck as what happened previous happens again. Daichi nodded and Hinata pressed it again. 

“That is fine. Oikawa’s pack is a strong rival but we will be okay. Now. When you two are ready. Please come in.” Daichi said before leaving the two to catch their breathes. 

Hinata was the first to enter, followed soon after by kageyama and as they entered, the whole room feel silent. 

The room looked like a living room, aside from the fact that they’re was red seating around the edge of the room and the whole floor felt like a bed. 

Hinata bowed and took off his crown as Daichi walked over. 

“Now. Hinata Shoyo. Are you sure you wanna be apart of our pack?” Hinata nodded and Daichi pulled him in close before saying against his lips. “Then we accept.” And then Daichi kissed him deeply, and Hinata felt like fireworks had exploded and felt himself Lactating a little. 

Soon Daichi pulled away and smiled at him. “Hinata. You may choose, who in our pack claims you first.” Hinata looked at him and gasped, very confused. 

“Choose?” He asked tilting his head and Daichi chuckled as he placed on Hinata’s head, a golden crown, incrusted with rubies. 

“Yes choose. You didn’t think we were all going to pounce on you did you? No we don’t do that. Unless someone goes against the rules or, unless that’s what you want?~” Daichi said with a smirk as everyone slowly rose. 

Hinata blushed bright red and covered his face, letting milk leak through his dress. 

Kageyama just laughed at him and Daichi turned to him. “Find something funny Kageyama?” 

“Hinata is the top of the ‘Socially Active’ omega league for a reason sir. I think you’ll find, you just played right into his kink.” Kageyama said after bowing his head. 

Daichi just smirked. “Oh I know I was, but little red. I never said you had to choose one person~” 

Hinata blushed at the deep, commanding voice, before looking up and Daichi and lifting his sleeve to show his wrist, which was a sign of sexual attraction before he walked around, stopping and doing the same in front of Tsukishima, Sugawara, Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

This just made Daichi chuckle before Hinata kneeled on the cushion in the middle. 

Daichi looked to the ones he’d stood in front of and they all nodded. “We accept.” Daichi said and Hinata stood up, letting out his strong scent at strawberries, oranges and chocolate. At once Sugawara and Asahi stood up, and carried Hinata across the room where the ones mentioned stood in a group. 

“As for you.” Daichi said as kageyama bowed his head and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, glaring as Saichi pushed Kageyama to his knees and Hinata looked at him in shock. 

Before he could stop himself Hinata looked at Kageyama and said. “Dumbass. You need to stop. No pack is gonna want you if your still hanging out with Oikawa! Both mother and father told you weeks ago!” Everyone then looked at Hinata and he blushed before bowing and smacking himself over the head. 

“Sorry. I apologise for speaking without permission.” And Daichi just chuckled. 

“It’s fine. They were my words exactly and one other thing. I do not accept. You may be on our team but, you will not be apart of our pack until you stop hanging out with other pack leaders.” Daichi said, pressing Kageyama’s shoulder where he could sense a second bite and on it it came up with ‘property of Oikawa Toru.’

Kageyama growled, he couldn’t believe Oikawa had done that before he whimpered. 

“W-Wait. I won’t see him again. I-I promise! Just let me be apart of your pack.” He said whimpering and daichi just chuckled. 

“Okay. Under one condition. You do EVERYTHING we say, when we say it, no objections and no safe words.” Daichi said and Kageyama gulped before nodding.

Daichi then pressed his lips against Kageyama’s and kissed him deeply. “Then we accept.”


End file.
